happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Treasures Behind". Plot (Back at Paulet Island at Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Angelo, Estefan, Enrique and the group are studying a lot of science books on the table as Raphael check on the universe portal system) *Raphael: It seem that Mumble and Esequiel are still alive somewhere. *Elian: They haven't even catch the WereGuin Monster yet. I wonder why. *Amigos: Oh guys, here's a tip to stop a ghost. Use a flashlight to burn the ghost away. *Elian: No Amigos, that not how the case works. You scare the ghost away from the light. *Amigos: But how is that possible? *Raphael: You have to learn the concept of ghost capturing. *Estevan: Well this book said it. *Raphael: You need some special advice to catch a ghost. Doesn't take a few potions to fill that gun up. *Nestor: Why do we need so many books to study? *Angelo: Cause we need to learn how to catch ghosts and monsters all around the world. *Ramón: What if we don't catch the ghost on time? *Angelo: That's what happen. The ghost will fly away. *Raul: Can we at least try out one of Esequiel's inventions on ghost capturing? *Angelo: I don't think Esequiel want us to test on those equipments and devices. But we can sketch on how we can build a single gun to track down the monster. *Rinaldo: Can we go into the next world now? *Angelo: No. Maybe later. *Estefan: But what if Mumble and Esequiel call us for a emergency? *Angelo: I don't care. They will call us when the WereGuin Monster is found. But in the meantime, get back to work. *Enrique: Fine. You know when a real emergency will come. *Angelo: I'll be watching. (Back at Scooby's dimension, Fred is still driving on the Mystery Machine van as Mumble, Esequiel, Shaggy, Scooby and the gang talk while Fred is driving on the road) *Esequiel: I never ever drop a single toxic in the past five years. *Mumble: My adelie friend used to knew a guy that can play trumpet. *Esequiel: Is anyone into jazz? *Mumble: Not really. *Shaggy: I almost met the whole gang since high school. *Mumble: You know about these guys before you formed the corp? *Shaggy: Yes. I met Daphne, Velma and Fred in high school. *Daphne: Me and Velma used to take science class together since 9th grade. *Esequiel: What was Scooby doing at this time? *Shaggy: Oh, Scooby has to stay home because, no dogs in school allowed. *Scooby-Doo: I have to stay in the dog house. *Shaggy: At least my parents gave all the dog food to Scooby while i was off to school. *Scooby-Doo: I was all alone. *Shaggy: Don't worry Scooby, i don't have to deal with school ever again. *Scooby-Doo: Rup. *Daphne: When we had culinary class together in 10th grade, we had a teacher who can't read, but yell in front of the classmates. *Shaggy: We burned down the cookies once in which we made the teacher mad. *Mumble: Shoot, they burn. *Esequiel: What does a burnt cookie taste like? *Shaggy: Just burnt cookies. *Esequiel: Blah, not eating that. *Shaggy: No one wants to eat a burnt Scooby Snack too. *Scooby-Doo: Yuck! *Velma: We had a great summer at the Bahamas. No ghosts have been found on one of these beaches. *Shaggy: The food in there taste delicious. *Daphne: I liked their grilled hot dogs along with their chilly fries. *Shaggy: The buns taste like the bread rolls from the italian restaurant we went from last year. *Fred: Scooby taste every bite of the bread rolls and he couldn't stop eating over and over. *Scooby-Doo: Bread. *Mumble: Always one of a kind. *Esequiel: All we ate is fish. All year long. *Shaggy: Is fish the only food you eat? *Mumble: We penguins don't eat only just fish. We eat krills, shrimps and plankton as well. *Velma: You eat crustaceans? *Mumble: Yeah, but sometimes. *Esequiel: My favorite food are shrimps. *Shaggy: Me and Scooby love eating those sandwiches at the diner. *Scooby-Doo: Yummy doo. *Fred: Look like we're about to arrive at our station. *Mumble: A station? *Fred: Just kidding. We're heading home. *Mumble: Thank god. *Esequiel: A house is where the aliens live for a living. *Shaggy: Aliens? *Esequiel: You don't know about this space stuff. (Fred park the van as the group arrive at the house) *Fred: Home sweet home. Welcome to our house. *Mumble: Wow. *Esequiel: It's big. *Mumble: So this is where you guys live? *Shaggy: Yes. We share a room together. *Mumble: This is like a mansion. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions